11 de marzo
by Nekojin Kobayashi
Summary: Un pequeño FlippyxFlaky que escribi ayer. Esta es una de las pocas parejas no slash que me apasionan... Les recomiendo escuchar 11 de marzo de la Oreja de Van Gogh mientras lo leen.


**ME TIENE HARTA LA GENTE OCIOSA Y AMARGADA QUE NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACER QUE CRITICAR MIS HISTORIAS…**

_Es decir, ¿quién los convirtió en la Policia de la Moral y las buenas Costumbres de esta página? En fin, este originalmente era un song-fic, pero por las personas anteriormente mencionadas, tuve que eliminar ese formato. Le sugiero escuchar 11 de marzo mientras leen esto…_

_HTF no me pertences y la gente que te dice que apestas solo porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer son unos amargados y no tienen idea de cómo los detesto… ¡Y NO SE ATREVAN A DECIRME QUE LO QUE HACEN ES CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA, PORQUE CUANDO LO HACEN TOMAN UNA ACTITUD DE: "Pobre imbécil, pero tranquila, YO que soy SUPERIOR a TI, traeré la iluminación a tu imbécil cabezita"_

_A/U-Angst_

Una pequeña chica pelirroja suspiro, subiendo al autobús…

De nuevo hacia la escuela, como cada día de su vida…

De nuevo, con los libros fuertemente abrazados en su regazo…

De nuevo, se sentó en el asiento del fondo del autobús, mirando a los demás pasajeros…

De nuevo, nadie le prestaba atención; nada en ellos podía ser atractivo (y ella lo sabía bien)…

De nuevo, en aquella parada, él también subió…

La chica pelirroja sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver, al otro lado del transporte, aquella boina militar que deseaba ver cada día…

"Flippy" suspiró su corazón, pero las palabras nunca salieron de sus labios. El chico era obviamente mayor que ella y había investigado su nombre observando con detenimiento las placas que colgaban de su cuello. Debía ser soldado o algo así, por la forma en que vestía…

Y ella…

No era más que una simple chica de secundaria…

Una chica fea de secundaria, lo que era aún peor…

Como todos los días, él comenzó a caminar por el transporte, aunque al parecer sin buscar asiento…

Al parecer, él sabía que ese asiento delante de la chica pelirroja, era SU lugar…

La chica, como todos los días, los observaba de reojo, apenas separando los ojos de sus manos, nerviosamente puestas en su regazo, mientras jugaba como todos los días con sus nudillos…

Había subido un poco el dobladillo de su falda escolar el día de hoy…

No tanto como sus compañeras de clase, por supuesto…

Sabía que nunca podría ser tan linda como Giggles o Petunia…

Pero si había una oportunidad, por muy pequeña que fuera, de que él la mirará aunque fuera por una milesima de segundo, entonces la tomaría…

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, él volteó…

Fue menos de un segundo, apenas unos instantes, cuando los ojos de él chocaron con los de ella…

Pero en aquel breve espacio, algo bello había nacido…

Ambas miradas transmitían un dulce mensaje mudo, no como si no supieran que palabras pronunciar, sino más bien como si estas no fueran necesarias…

Como si supieran lo que el otro pensaba con sólo perderse en sus pupilas…

Como si ya todo estuviese dicho…

La chica cerró sus ojos, sintiendo un cálido sonrojo en sus mejillas, sintiendose feliz como nunca recordaba haberse sentido antes, sintiendose…

Enamorada…

Pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, él ya no la estaba viendo.

Había malinterpretado su gesto, pensando que tal vez se sentía acosada o incomoda…

Era una niña tan dulce…

Pero era normal que se sintiera de aquel modo al percatarse que la observaba.

Después de todo, le fácilmente le doblaba la edad.

Suspiró, mirando de nuevo a su ventana, dejando caer cansadamente sus hombros…

Y cada día, cada día, era exactamente la misma rutina…

Y es, ambos tenían motivos de sobra para pensar que no podían llegar a ser correspondidos…

Pero día a día seguían de aquella manera, deseando que el día siguiente el otro se atreviera a hablar, a acercarse un poco más…

Cada jornada era más llevadera al recordar el breve contacto visual que compartían…

Cuando sus compañeras se burlaban de ella, siempre lo imaginaba, en su lugar de siempre, sentado ante ella, mirando por la ventana, haciendole sentir, por un segundo, que no era tan estúpida y fea como sus compañeras la hacía creer…

Cuando él enloquecía, cuando sentía que no podría contenerse más, cuando cualquier minimo detalle lo sacaba de sus casillas, bastaba recordar el perfil virginal de ella, tronandose nerviosamente los nudillos, con la mirada baja, jugando a veces nerviosamente con su cabello…

Y cada noche…

Cada noche…

Cada noche la misma escena se repetía en los sueños de ambos…

Aquel breve instante en que sus ojos se encontraban…

Aquel intimo contacto de amor…

Momentos en que, en silencio, sin apenas tener contacto entre sí, sentían como el amor anidaba con dulzura en sus pechos…

Cada noche lo repetían en sus sueños, rogando al cielo porque al día siguiente pudieran reunir el valor suficiente para decir algo, cualquier cosa, simplemente empezar una conversación cualquiera…

Y cada día, -¡que afortunados!- podían volver a aquel instante en el que el cielo bajaba para posarse en aquel autobús y llevarlos a su propio mundo…

Pero aquella mañana, por alguna razón que ninguno entendio del todo, aquello cambio…

Aquella mañana…

-F…F…Fli-Flipppy…- ella se decidió a hablarle. Timidamente, con una voz tan baja que para cualquier otro hubiese sido imperceptible, se había atrevido a pronunciar su nombre.

Él aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¡¿En verdad eso había sucedido?!

Ella oculto su rostro entre sus manos, avergonzada…

¡Ahora todo estaba perdido! ¡Definitivamente había arruinado sus oportunidades, si es que alguna vez había tenido alguna!

Ahora él sabía lo verdaderamente tonta que era…

Ahora había escuchado su nada atractiva voz…

Ahora sin duda había reparado en sus dientes un poco chuecos y su cabellos desalineado, casi imposible de peinar…

Ahora, seguramente, él se cambiaría de asiento…

Y así lo hizo…

Él se levantó, lentamente, buscando un nuevo asiento…

Al lado de ella…

Por alguna razón, que ahora agradecía, ella siempre estaba sola…

Tomó con cuidado una de las manos con las que cubría su rostro, haciendola verlo a los ojos, ofreciendole la más dulce sonrisa de su vida, haciendo que ella se sonrojara…

-Te ves adorable…-fue lo único que dijo, haciendo que ella ocultara su rostro de nuevo, nerviosa. ¡¿En verdad él le estaba hablando?! ¡¿No era un sueño más?! Escuchar su varonil, pero a la vez dulce, risa de él, le confirmo la verdad de todo…

Sí, era cierto…

Y también era cierto que ya se había dado cuenta de lo tonta que era y se estaba riendo de ella…

Como todos…

Pero su risa tenía algo distinto, algo nuevo.

No era como las burlas que escuchaba día a día en el colegio. Era una risa diferente, refrescante…

Contagiosa…

Sin saber porque, ella también se rio, cubriendo su boca con sus manos de manera timida…

Él sintio su corazón acelerar su marcha al escuchar aquellos…

-Tienes una risa hermosa…- nuevamente tomo las manos de la chica, retirandolas de su boca…-apuesto que tu sonrisa también debe serlo.- Desde muy niña, ella siempre se había cubierto el rostro al sonreír, creyendo que nadie querría ver sus horribles dientes…

Pero él parecía tan sincero…

Sabía que podía confiar en él, sabía que era distinto…

Sabía que merecía ver su verdadera sonrisa…

-Lo sabía…- exclamó él, absorto en el rostro de ella.- Cada día tomó este autobús, pidiendole al cielo que permita sólo un milagro…

-¿Cuál?- preguntó ella, con un hilillo de voz, tratando de hacer uso de su recién adquirida autoestima.

-Verte…- finalizó, sonriendo de nuevo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar…

¡Esto tenía que ser realmente un sueño!

Y bien, si lo era, esta vez no lo desperdiciaría…

Con el corazón en un mano, nerviosa, temiendo despertar de un momento a otro, deslizó una de sus manos a la mejilla de él, temblando…

Él se sorprendio ante el contacto, deleintandose con la suavidad de aquella piel…

-F-Flaky…-tartamudeo ella nerviosamente, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

-¿Eh?

-M-mi no…n-nom…bre es-s Flaky…

-Mucho gusto, Flaky…-No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Torpemente, con timidez, la pelirroja acercó sus labios sobre los de su compañero, nerviosa…

Pero aquel beso nunca llegó a cumplirse…

Antes de lo lograrán, de pronto todo se puso oscuro, mientras pasaban bajo un túnel…

Y, a lo lejos, se escuchó una explosión. Más tarde dirían en las noticias que había sido un atentado terrorista…

Lo que Flaky no sabía, era que Flippy era un veterano de guerra con un terrible defecto…

Pero lo aprendio por las malas, cuando sintio como, violentamente, él la tomaba por el cuello, estrellandola contra la ventana, haciendole sangrar la nariz, para luego volver a golpearla contra el cristal, una y otra y otra vez…

Con el rostro hinchado y lleno de sangre, la tumbó en el asiento, deteniendola por las muñecas y sentandose sobre ella, para evitar que huyera, mientras tomaba su rostro para romper su cuello en un rápido movimiento…

Sólo entonces ella gritó, haciedolo reaccionar…

-¡¿FLAKY?!- llamó horrorizado, mirando sus manos manchadas, mientras dejaban la oscuridad del tunel, dejandole contemplar todo el resultado de su obra…-¡FLAKY, NO!- sollozó…-¡NO MUERAS FLAKY! ¡POR FAVOR, NO!- comenzó a llorar contra su pecho en desarrollo, desesperado, escuchando como, lentamente, su corazón dejaba de latir, hasta detenerse para siempre…


End file.
